1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torsional vibration damper for connecting a drive from a mass body to a crankshaft of an internal-combustion engine, which comprises a hub fastened on the crankshaft by a drive device, and a mass body, which preferably is axially offset with respect to the hub and connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known crankshaft torsional-vibration damper is shown, U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,904, and has a hub and a mass body. The latter, viewed in axial direction, is arranged to be offset with respect to the hub. This construction has the disadvantage that, during the operation of the internal-combustion engine, the device for the torque transmission between the crankshaft and the hub completely absorbs bending moments caused by imbalances of the torsional-vibration damper, which may result in an excessive stressing of the hub-shaft connection.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a torsional-vibration damper between the mass-body-hub and the crankshaft, that provides a torque transmission that meets the operational requirements and in which bending moments are absorbed effectively.